Join MeFor Eternity
by Makiko Sanjo
Summary: Nokki was running away. She didn't belong anywhere. She thought no one would ever love her, if she could even love. That was, until she found him. One-shot, Lemon. HidanXOC Fic. Read and Review.


**-Join Me...For Eternity-**

**One-Shot. I do not own Naruto or it's characters.**

"I told you not to return unless you had good news!" He screamed in anger as he lashed out against her.

"I'm sorry! I needed to return. I...I..." She sobbed, cowering from his attacks.

"You what?! Your useless! A coward! No one cares about you!" He screamed at her, kicking her in the stomach.

The girl fell to the ground sobbing. Her blood stained the floor as all she could do was lay there. The man only spat in her direction as he began to walk out of the room. He only stopped to glance back at her as he began to speak.

"That was your last chance Nokiki, you have five minutes to leave, or I'll kill you myself." He stated as he walked out of the room.

Nokiki slowly controlled her sobbing as she stood up and limped over to the door. Not even bothering to get her shoes, she opened the door and began to ran. Her body protested as wave after wave of pain went through her as if being shot by from a gun. It was night; midnight. She had no one left to go to. She was running away. Possibly never to be loved by anyone. After what seemed like hours of running, Nokiki couldn't handle it anymore as she collapsed on her knees and fell to ground; everything turned black.

She awoke the next morning surrounded by sunlight. She winced as her body recoiled from her movements. However, she knew she had to get up. Slowly she staggered up and supported herself on a tree nearby. Taking her time, she inched her way away from her once safe haven to her now once again hell. The sun began to beat down on her as sweat began to trickle down her face. She had to stop, she wanted to stop, but no. She wouldn't stop until she was far away, possibly even dead. She swallowed hard when she looked around and noticed she had no idea where she was. Shaking away her fear, she continued until she notice a figure move up ahead.

Immediately she hid behind a tree and remained as quiet as she could. Once she peered from behind the tree, she noticed the figure begin to walk deeper into the forest grove of trees surrounding them. Following her instinct, she began to follow it. She wondered where it was going. She continued to follow the figure until it stopped at a clearing and Nokiki couldn't help but gasp. The clearing was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Natural hot springs lined the clearing with a small, rushing waterfall blended into the mix. White, purple, blue, and yellow field flowers were in full bloom and the sky was clear as crystal. Nokiki didn't realize the figure had noticed her presence and was standing right behind her as she was in awe of the clearing.

"Who the hell are you!?" The figure asked.

Nokiki turned around and screamed before attempting to run away from the figure. It was a man. His magenta colored eyes narrowed as he stared at the sight before him. The only things he wore were his necklace and pants. Quickly, he grabbed the front part of her shirt and pulled her close to him as he glared.

"This is my fucking place! I found it! How the hell did you get here?! Huh?" His expression changed from fury to surprise as he noticed the girl in his grasp was sobbing.

"Let me go! Don't hurt me! I...I...I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, tears rolling down her face.

The man wasn't expecting this as he let her go. Nokiki sunk to the ground and hid her face in her hands as she continued to cry. It was then did the man notice the condition she was in. Burn marks, whip marks, poorly fed...this poor girl was abused.

"Hey, girl, I'm-"

"Stay away from me!" She yelled as she got up and ran from him.

To the girl's surprise, the male appeared in front of her and grabbed her, but more gently this time. Nokiki stared at him trembling, trying to escape his grasp. She tightly closed her eyes as she noticed his hand begin to raise to her face. She thought he was going to smack her, however he did quite the opposite. Slowly, he wiped some for her tears off her face as he pushed her bangs behind her ear. Nokiki stared at him bewildered.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry." He whispered, his magenta eyes going soft.

"Wh-what are you talking about!?" She stuttered.

"What the hell happened to you? You act, and look like, you've been to hell and back."

"It sure felt like hell..." She mumbled as fresh tears began to roll down her face.

The male sighed as he grabbed her hand and lead her to a hot spring. He slipped out of his pants and remained in his boxers as he stepped inside and sighed loudly, letting the water soak his body. Nokiki just looked at him confused until he issued her to join him. Not bothering to remove any of her clothes, she slowly stepped into the water and tensed as the water touched her skin.

"It burns!" She recoiled only to get a grin from the male beside her.

"That's because your not used to hot spring water bitch. Trust me, it will help your injuries."

She slowly nodded as she sat down in the warm water. She tightly closed her eyes before she exhaled a long sigh and started to relax. The male combed back his hair with his hand as he shut his eyes. Nokiki couldn't help but glance in the males direction and stare at his build. He was in shape, no doubt about that. His once slicked back silver hair now hung around his face from the steam and water. Also, his muscles were toned to perfection for his body. He cocked open one of his eyes and noticed her looking at him.

"The name's Hidan by the way."

"Mines Nokiki."

It went silent. Soon enough the silence became very awkward between the two until Hidan began to speak.

"So how the fuck did you find this place?" He asked, getting a startled reaction from Nokiki.

"I followed you. I...well, I don't have a home. No one wants me...no one cares..." She trailed off as she looked down at her hands.

Hidan thought to himself for a moment before slying grinning. Slowly he got out of the water and walked over to tree with a slight circular hole in the center. Nokiki watched him as he started to pick up some small sticks and placed them inside the tree, making a pentagram.

"What are you doing?" Kokiki asked, now climbing out of the water as well to join him.

"Setting up before I pray to my Kami." He stated as he continued making the pentagram.

He stepped back and monitored his work, making sure everything was just right. It was an upside-down triangle in the middle of the circle. Slowly he knelt to the ground as he shut his eyes and folded his hands.

"Your Kami?"

"Lord Jashin...He will smite all of those who oppose Him." He opened an eye and looked over at Nokiki, "Would you like to become a Jashinist?"

She stood shocked and gulped.

"A...a Jashinist?! I've never heard of it."

At this remark, Hidan frowned and stood up, facing the girl.

"Never heard of Lord Jashin!?" For a moment he was taken aback with fury, but it quickly changed when he noticed the fearful look in Nokiki's eyes.

Hidan sighed as began to explain to her the ways of the Church of Jashin.

"The religion is based upon the belief pain is pleasure. The more pain the better. However, " He looked at her darkly, "There is a chance for immortality."

"Immortality?"

Hidan nodded and continued, "Lord Jashin is ruler and your spirit is an eternal being to walk this earth even once your earthly body seizes to exist. There are three main laws that every Jashinist must abide to. They are...if one does not understand another's pain, one has no right to inflict that pain elsewhere, pain is equal to pleasure, one must sacrifice some of ones own blood to Lord Jashin each day, as proof of ones dedication to Lord Jashin's ways, and lastly, those who do not believe will die by the hands of those who do."

"That sounds painful." Nokiki replied honestly, remembering her own injuries and how she got them.

"It's actually more pleasurable than anything you can ever imagine! Come on, join me." Hidan extended his hand as she could only look at it.

Then as if an unknown force was driving her, she took his hand in hers and knelt down next to him, facing the pentagram in the tree. Soon enough they both began to pray. They remained there for at least 30 minutes until Hidan opened his eyes and stood up. Nokiki noticed him smiling at her as she stood up as well and looked at him.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Your missing something..." He trailed off as he grabbed his necklace and took it off of himself.

He slowly walked over to Nokiki and placed his necklace around her neck. He stepped back as she looked at him confused once more. She took the pendant in her hand and studied its design. It was the exact same design that Hidan had made in the tree to pray.

"Why are you giving me this?" She whispered, not looking up from the pendant.

"Hell, I can get another one at my village. I was told to convert as many fucking atheists as I came across. By passing down Lord Jashin's symbol, I'm doing my job." He grinned before he looked away, his eyes becoming clouded with pain.

Nokiki noticed and did something she didn't even know she was capable of. She took hold of his cheek and turned his face facing hers. Her blue eyes gazing into Hidan's magenta ones.

"What's wrong? I can see there's something bothering you."

Hidan only stared back at her, his hands at his sides before whispering, "There is only one known Jashinist who has claimed true immortality. No one else has been able to achieve it."

"Who was the only person?" Nokiki asked, searching his eyes for answers.

"Me." He breathed as Nokiki stepped back amazed, "Shit, I've suffered through pain you can't even imagine. Battles, experiments, torture, anything you can name I've probably experienced it. Loss of my fucking atheist friends, fucking family, almost everything. Now the rest of the Church of Jashin looks up to me to pass on His rightful name." Hidan finished as he slowly moved his hands to Nokiki's sides and held her.

Nokiki moved her hands slowly to rest behind Hidan's neck. She never looked away from his eyes. Pulling her closer to him, Hidan gently moved his hands on her waist closer to his own as he connected their lips together. Nokiki's eyes widened before she calmly shut them and deepened the kiss. They forgot everything surrounding them as they continued to kiss. Without even realizing it, Hidan was slowly grinding his hips on Nokiki's making her sigh softly into his mouth. The magenta eyed male moved his hands from her waist to her thighs as he carefully lifted her up. Meanwhile, he was walking backward to lean against a tree. Once he felt his back against the tree, he broke the kiss and stared down at Nokiki.

"Ritual with me? Won't you?" Hidan whipsered to her.

"I...I don't know how." She replied.

"I'll teach you...and have you witness true pleasure!" Hidan trembled with his growing need for his ritual.

Nokiki stared at Hidan and slowly nodded. Hidan grinned as he took at step back and picked up a metal rod that was hidden behind the tree. Gripping it tighter, it extended into a spear like device; extremely sharp. Nokiki began to tremble as she stumbled back a little from Hidan.

Closing his eyes, Hidan raised the spear and sliced open his palm. As blood dripped from the freshly made wound, he sighed letting it drip to the ground. Once a small puddle formed, he took his foot and slowly spread the blood, forming the same symbol he had been praying to; Lord Jashin's symbol.

"It's alright...give me your hand." He coaxed to her and she hesitantly obeyed.

Grabbing her wrist so her hand would remain steady, he quickly sliced the palm of her hand, drawing blood onto the spear. Her body jerked away as she screamed from the slash. He let go of her hand and she fell to the ground.

"Fuck! That hurt!" She yelled until she sat staring at the man before her.

Hidan began to chuckle as he lifted the spear to his mouth and licked up her blood dripping off the spear. Licking it clean, he exhaled a long breath as his skin began to change. His once pale skin turned a midnight black with the markings of white bone like structures marking certain parts of his body.

"Nokiki, together we will experience the ultimate pain! Lord Jashin will welcome you as one of his followers!" Hidan exclaimed followed by a series of uncontrollable laughter.

She gulped but walked closer to Hidan until she was easily in his reach. In a swift movement, Hidan stabbed the spear into his shoulder. Blood oozed from the wound as Hidan sighed loudly. Nokiki trembled as she fell to her knees holding her shoulder. Hidan noticed this and pulled her onto the circle so he was standing directly over her. Smiling evilly, he crawled on top of her and reconnected their lips once more, keeping himself steady by resting on one of his elbows. He slowly began to grind his hips on top of hers. Slow at first but he quickly picked up speed. Nokiki wrapped her arms his neck as she started to moan inside Hidan's mouth. His tongue began to explore her mouth, not leaving a single place untouched.

Keeping her preoccupied with his kiss, he took the spear and pierced it through his leg, thus going through both of their legs. Hidan loudly moaned while Nokiki cried out in sudden pain.

"Hidan! Arrghhh!" She cried, digging her nails into his neck.

"Mo-more!" Hidan trembled as he quickly pulled out his spear and stabbed his other leg.

Hidan moaned in Nokiki's ear and to her surprise, the pain she felt was turning into pleasure. A pleasure she had never felt before. Pulling the spear out once again, he placed it next to him for a moment as he began to undress Nokiki. Her eyes widened in sudden surprise, but quickly relaxed as she also began to remove Hidan's boxers. It was only moments later the two of them sat naked and blood covered. Hidan shivered at the wonderful sight of another's blood dripping on his own body. Slowly he bent down to the girl's shoulder and began to lick her wound, tasting her, savoring her.

"Ohhh, Hidan..." She sighed, now laying on the ground in the middle of the pentagram.

Hidan grew harder and harder every moment. His tongue traced her body in patterns as he slowly moved from her shoulder to her neck to her stomach. Nokiki noticed the bloodied spear laying next to her as she reached out a hand to grab it. Hidan noticed her and sat up, curious of what she planned to do. With the spear in hand, she sliced herself down the middle of her body, starting at her collarbone down to her bellybutton. She trembled as a wave of pleasure consumed her and she moaned out, tilting her head back. Hidan's eyes glistened at the sight before him. He couldn't help himself as he grabbed her hands with one of his own and placed them above her. In a teeth clashing kiss, he dominated her mouth as his other hand began to explore her body.

Trailing down her sides, he lightly brushed against her skin with the tips of his fingers. Moving to her breasts, he played until they became hard under his touch. Smiling in his kiss, he began to smear her blood all over both of them, turning their bodies into the ultimate sacrifice for their Lord. It wasn't until he reached her thighs with his hand did he positioned himself on top of her. Without warning, he pushed his way into her, his member completely entering her.

"HIDAN!!!" She yelled his name, biting his lip.

He pulled out slowly before pushing himself in again. Each time becoming easier and easier until they both began to moan and sigh each other names. The blood acting as a lubricant, his member slid easily in and out of her. Nokiki arched her back feeling the need for him to be harder and deeper in her.

"Oh...My...Jashin...Hidan...don't stop!" Nokiki moaned making Hidan laugh. He had no intention of stopping.

Looking at his side, he grabbed the once forsaken spear and began to puncture his body in rhythm with his in motion body. Stab after stab, in a different place every time, Nokiki and Hidan were in complete ecstasy. Sweat mixed with their blood as they were both reaching their climaxes. It wasn't until Hidan let go of Nokiki's hands did she actually grab his back and pull him closer.

"Nokiki...this...this is it!" Hidan moaned as he drove the spear into the top part of their chests.

Their was a sudden moment of quietness before the two Jashinists moaned out in pure pleasure, the both of them climaxing on one another. Hidan collapsed onto her as she sighed breathlessly, trying to regain her breath. Hidan's skin slowly returned to his normal pale however completely covered in blood. Keeping his eyes half open, he raised his hand and gently brushed some of Nokiki's hair off her face as she stared at him. She fought herself to keep her eyes open as she stared at Hidan.

"Nokiki, I...I think I love you." Hidan rubbed her cheek, making Nokiki blush.

"You...you love me?!" She stammered, still breathless from what had just occurred.

"Yes. I love you." He hugged her tightly to the best of his ability, there was a metal spear stuck inside of them after all.

Nokiki hugged him back and for the first time in her life had felt like she actually belonged. A few tears ran down her cheek as she looked at Hidan and sighed. He looked at her questioningly before she whispered to him.

"...Hidan....That...that felt so...so..."

"So what?" He whispered.

"...Good!..." She exhaled as sleep took over her.

Hidan looked down at the sleeping Jashinist beneath him and smiled. He stared at the necklace he had given her only moments before. Taking it into his hand, he kissed it before placing one last gentle kiss on the girl beneath him.

"Sleep well, my little Jashinist." He whispered as his eyes closed and he began to pray to his Lord...for the both of them.

XX End XX


End file.
